


I'm so miserable without you.

by KaylenaKey



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Breaking Up & Making Up, Dialogue Heavy, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Issues, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 08:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29186070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylenaKey/pseuds/KaylenaKey
Summary: After a very weird encounter with Carlos' parents, T.K. and Carlos have an argument and break up. But they soon have to realize that they can't stay away from the other for long.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 13
Kudos: 131





	I'm so miserable without you.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I started writing this right after I saw that video... (if you haven't seen it, don't read this if you don't wanna be spoiled. But I just noticed that Rafael posted it on his story.
> 
> This probably sucks, but I had to write something to cope with my heartbreak, so here we go. It's probably not gonna be the reason in the show, it's just kinda my interpretation.
> 
> Feel free to comment what you think could be the reason (apart from him being in the closet, I refuse to believe that!!)
> 
> Well, I'll stop ranting. Enjoy :)
> 
> I hope my english is okay ❤️

"Are we breaking up?", Carlos asked before T.K. could disappear into the night. He didn't want to believe it. Why was he so stupid? He should have just told his parents the truth, it wasn't fair to T.K.

T.K. looked at him like a kicked puppy. For a while he wasn't saying anything, seemingly deep in his thoughts. It was driving Carlos crazy!

The cool of the night was slowly creeping up his arms, and honestly all he wanted to do was wrap his boyfriend up into his arms and hold him there for the rest of the night. But it didn't look like that would be happening tonight.

Finally, T.K. opened his mouth, just to say in a broken voice: "I think it's best we take a break. I feel like there's a lot you have to figure out. Until then, I don't think it's good if we see each other." With that, he turned around and walked away, leaving Carlos heartbroken.

That night, neither of them slept, not even the tiniest bit.

Carlos was pushing himself above his limits at workout, hoping that the physical pain would reduce the emotional pain. It didn't work. But he didn't stop until he was almost passing out.

T.K. actually did try to sleep, but ended up just crying until his pillow was too wet to be used. So he tiptoed down into the kitchen, grabbed a big bowl of ice-cream and sat in front of the tv, agressively eating the frozen chocolate while arguing with the characters of the romance movie that _he'd leave her anyway_ and _she shouldn't even bother giving him a chance_!

The whole time they were thinking about each other. And nobody could miss how done they both looked the next morning.

"So are you gonna tell me why you cried the whole night or do I have to guess?", Owen asked T.K. at breakfast. That man didn't miss anything!

"Are you saying you heard me and didn't bother to check up on me?", T.K. asked offended.

"Well, you said it yourself: these walls are not that thin. And I know how you are when you're worked-up like that. You can't tell me you would've let me help you!"

Owen had a point and they both knew it. T.K. kept his eyes on his cereal. Despite having no hunger at all, he kept swirling his spoon in the milk. He gathered his thoughts, feeling his father's gaze on him, before he spoke:

"Carlos and I broke up." The confusion and worry was clear on Owen's face. The last thing he would have expected was this. When he didn't say anything, T.K. looked up at him.

"Wha-what happened? You guys were so happy, I mean-"

"Well, yeah, I thought so too. He... he's been amazing so far, dad. I literally have never been happier. But then we were meeting his parents yesterday and he... introduced me as his 'friend'. And afterwards he wouldn't even tell me what the reason for that was and we got into an argument, a pretty bad one, and I told him that we should take a break." T.K. could feel his voice breaking. He didn't want to cry anymore, so he took a big spoon of cereal and shoveled it into his mouth.

"Wait, a break doesn't exactly mean you broke up, right? I know you don't want that, you love the guy!"

"Yes. I do love him! But I thought he'd love me enough to tell his parents about me! I mean- what was I supposed to do? Just pretend that it didn't hurt? Go on like nothing happened? I thought Carlos was serious about this, that he wanted a future with me-"

Owen had to stop his son right there. T.K. could not start thinking like that. Owen knew Carlos and he was 100% sure that the man felt exactly the same way as his son.

"Woah, woah, woah, take a step back kid. He does want a future with you, okay? He wouldn't have gone through all that trouble to be with you if he wasn't serious about this. Probably he's not out to his parents, maybe he's just scared."

"I can't believe that. He's so open and so confident about it, why would he not tell his parents?"

"Well, those latino families can have an issue if it comes to that. Especially in Texas. You never know", Owen reasoned.

"I probably should have asked him. He- he didn't even want me to meet his parents, I kinda forced him to. But I guess there was never the condition that he introduces me as his boyfriend."

T.K. did kind of feel bad. But he also had hoped his boyfriend would be honest with him. This wasn't exactly the nicest way to find out.

"Son, I tell you what. Today you go to him and you guys talk it out. You'll get more answers that way. Yesterday you wouldn't have come to a solution anyway, but you need to have this conversation."

"Yeah, you're right." For a moment, T.K. was reluctant, but his dad indeed was right. There was no way around it.

Suddenly, a big smile came onto his face.

Owen was confused by how fast his mood changed. "Why are you smiling now?"

"I don't think you ever gave me advice like this when it came to boys. Usually you just say that he was an asshole and not worth of my time anyway!", T.K. declared, feeling proud in a way.

"Well, I really like this one. I know he's good for you. And you are good for him. You guys need each other, trust me."

T.K. got up from his seat, rounded the table and pulled his dad into a hug. "Thanks dad."

  
That afternoon, T.K. stood in front of Carlos' house, deliberating what to do. He wanted to get clearance, but he also felt like it's too early. Should he even be there? Probably not. But now that he was, he didn't want to leave. He knew how bad he looked and he knew he wouldn't get any better if they didn't talk this out right now. So he walked up to the door and before he could change his mind, his hand made his decision for him, working like on auto-mode, and knocked.

For at least two minutes nothing happened. He knocked again and again. Maybe Carlos was sleeping, or taking a bath. Or he just didn't want to talk to anyone. Especially not him.

After another minute, T.K. gave up. He turned around and was about to step away when suddenly, the door opened.

When he turned back around, he was met with a sight he wished he never would have to see ever again. He knew he probably looked just as bad, but Carlos looked _wrecked_! He had dark circles around his eyes, ruffled hair and every movement he made seemed painful, like he was having a muscle ache all over his body.

"T.K.? What are you doing here?", he asked, and god damn, was his voice strained.

"I, uh... can we talk?"

T.K. looked at him with hopeful eyes. He really didn't want to go, now that he saw that Carlos felt just as bad as he did. Luckily, Carlos opened his door wider, motioning for him to step inside.

"Wanna drink something?", was Carlos' first question, being his usual polite self. T.K. admired that, after he practically broke up with him just the night before.

"No, I'm good, thanks. I... I couldn't sleep last night. And if you're not up for it, I totally get that, but I want to understand. I didn't really give you much of a chance to explain it yesterday, and I apologize for that. I was just too caught up. But I want to understand the reason."

Carlos took a seat in front of him, letting his head fall.

"You probably think I'm not out to my parents. But that's not it. They know that I'm gay and they are very supportive, it's just-" Carlos exhaled loudly, trying to find the right words. "Well, a year ago I was dating this guy named Thomas. He was.. everything my parents were looking for in a guy! He was charming and handsome and had a good job... now I'm not saying that those things don't count for you, we both know very well they do, but he was a latino too and that's kinda something that's very important to my parents. Don't ask me why. Well, Thomas and I were dating for almost five years and my parents kept telling me that I better not let him go and marry him one day, but it never happened. So after we broke up, I did not tell them and they think we're still together."

"Five years? Why did you break up then?", T.K. asked curiously.

"Well, sometimes you just fall out of love after such a long time. It happened to both of us. There was no bad blood, we both decided to call it quits. But I couldn't tell my parents, it would have affected them way more than both of us!"

"Carlos, you know you can't just keep that lie up!? They have to know the truth eventually. Are you- are you ashamed of me?"

"What, no! Baby, no. I swear I'm not, and my parents would totally love the idea of us together!", Carlos reassured while grabbing T.K.'s hands and putting them into his.

"But just the _idea_ of us?", the younger man deadpanned.

"Look, I promise I'll tell them soon, okay. I just need time to figure out how."

T.K. chewed on his lip nervously. He still didn't know where exactly they stood.

"I don't wanna fight anymore. Those were the hardest 20 hours I've had in a while, and I just came back from fighting a wildfire!"

"I don't wanna fight either. I never thought I could miss talking to you so much! And I'm sorry. I should have told you all this before I introduced you to them."

"Yeah, probably would have helped", T.K. teased, feeling a lot better. "And I'm sorry I didn't let you explain. _And_ that I pushed you into introducing me to your parents in the first place."

"Let's just agree that we have to work on our communication", Carlos chuckles as he pulled T.K. towards him. The man followed, getting up just to be pulled into Carlos' lap.

"Yeah. I love you Carlos", he whispered, running his hand along his boyfriend's cheek before resting it on the man's neck.

Carlos' hands gripped tight at his hips as he pulled him impossibly closer until he finally kissed him.

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> If you are a latino, please don't feel offended by this. It's not meant as an insult, I just read that those families can have an issue about gay people (but doesn't that happen in every culture?).
> 
> Aside from that, I still don't wanna believe that Carlos is not out to his parents, it just doesn't fit. And the show praises so much that it's not about that whole 'having to come out' bullshit, so I really hope that that's not the reason why Carlos acted that way.
> 
> Gosh, I really can't wait for Tuesday (the day I can watch it) to find out if they'll be okay.


End file.
